Posse:The NCR power struggle
The NCR are one of the biggest clans on Red Dead Redemption and one of the most recognised for skill,determination But is the NCR's time up ?....We do not think so but alot of activity according to my sources are shaking the roots of the NCR and reshaping the way they operate.To truly understand the NCR you must first know the past of the clan and their leaders The NCR has had its struggles and is victory's but has never been threatened from within its newest and former second in command (Scotsman NCR)apparently is taking control and is threating the clans security this is the same person who supposedly framed the second in command before him and accused him of betrayal and conspiring against the president(Don scaleta)it looks as if the first Vice president (Rossi NCR) has resurfaced after dissapearing for quite some time and has taken his place as second in command we do not know how Scotsman has reacted to this news. Scotsman's past is unsure but based on what we know we wouldn't rule out the option that he has already planned something sinister against the President and we know that he was already in a clan called The Western Empire and first met Don at a meeting were they discussed allied terms this was before they were absorbed into the NCR.We also know that the NCR have also discussed the possibility that Scotsman may have framed the former general and second in command 'Wheelz NCR' who is now know as 'saucy reaper' As i said before the to understand the NCR you must understand its past and its leaders.Don scaleta has run many clans most successful but eventually greed of his trusted friends and soldiers was usaully his downfall but the NCR has loyalty which is why scotsman recent ambitions may prove problematic Don has many loyal soldiers one including his second in command Rossi NCR (Vice president) all though it would seem the trust was not always good between them and often in the past would has many disagreements. Also according to a reliable source don scaleta used to be Rossi's second in command in a former clan all though apparently there was some problems we do not fully understand what happened but we do know that the trust was not good between the two before it was disbanded.( we do not know the name of the clan) The NCR have been underestimated by other clans and it paid a price as a former high ranking officer i know first hand of the discipline of its troops and organisation of its battle plans.The Blackhand led by a 'chiefpoonzbury' waged war against the NCR for reasons that are unknown to us but after a long line of battles the NCR reigned supreme i am not here to say the NCR is better but they showed amazing battle co-ordination and incredible persistence which eventually led the blackhand to be crushed by the weight of the two headed bear. So.....it seems as if the NCR have fallen upon complicated times with possible betrayal but here we think that even if don did lose his status as president the main troops would follow him with a exception of a few,So do we think the NCR is here to stay....Yes it as all the main factors of a great clan trust loyalty and battle prowess. I was recently contacted by an unknown member of the NCR hopefully this will be our new souce of information i was told to look into thier history on their page. The writer